


"What if I don’t see it?"

by KittsFics



Series: Fictober19 [12]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-14 00:04:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21006401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittsFics/pseuds/KittsFics
Summary: It's shockingly calm when Bruce makes it down to breakfast, no fighting or arguing, no sign of the boys at all. Only Alfred at the stove and Cass sitting on one of the kitchen chairs, feet tucked up underneath herself; both who offer him small smiles as he pauses in the doorway.





	"What if I don’t see it?"

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for Fictober19  
List of prompts here: [ x ](https://fictober-event.tumblr.com/post/187637998976/fictober-2019)
> 
> Warning that this is entirely based on half memories and a couple of fics I read recently. So I have no concept of where this is in any official continuity.  
Also I'm not enturely happy with it but I ran out of time again.

It's shockingly calm when Bruce makes it down to breakfast, no fighting or arguing, no sign of the boys at all. Only Alfred at the stove and Cass sitting on one of the kitchen chairs, feet tucked up underneath herself; both who offer him small smiles as he pauses in the doorway. He presses a kiss to the top of Cass’ head and drops into the seat next to her, where a stack of pancakes is immediately set in front of him.

"Thanks Alfred." He carefully doesn't ask about the rest of the family. It's Tim's birthday so he didn't expect him down first thing, but the absence of the others is suspicious, even if they didn't know Bruce had managed to make it back a day early.

It's nearly ten minutes, in which Cass slowly slumps sideways against him and Alfred continues making pancakes, before there's any sign of the others. Dick enters first carrying a still mostly asleep Damian, and heads towards Bruce as soon as he sees him, dumping his brother, who barely stirs, into his lap.

"Morning B." Bruce just eyes him in return for a moment, but softens when he takes the next chair and dumps his feet in Bruce's lap, carefully missing Damian. 

Tim's close behind them and Bruce reaches out to catch him as soon as he's close enough to receive a hug, forehead kiss and a happy birthday wish. He's completely focused on his tablet and a card in his hand and it takes a moment, and a mug of coffee appearing in front of him, for him to twist and bury his face in Bruce's neck. Arms wrap round both him and Cass, who makes a soft inquisitive sound and nods to the card. 

"Jay and Dick set up a treasure hunt. But I'm stuck on the second clue. What if I don’t see it? What if I miss it entirely?” He trails off into increasingly panicked muttering and Bruce gently nudges the coffee closer to him, absently wondering if he'd slept the night before.

"You'll find it, little one. I have faith." 

“Thanks B.”

Alfred sets out more plates, handing one with the smallest stack to Bruce for Damian, as Tim disentangles himself and takes a seat. Footsteps on the stairs indicate the imminent arrival of the last of Bruce's children, and the probable end of the unusual morning peace.


End file.
